What it could have been
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Desde que se conocen, saben que están bien estando juntos. [Irouma pregame]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Danganronpa no me pertenece, sólo la trama de esta historia

 **Advertencias:** Posible Ooc (fuera de personaje), narración de dudosa calidad, futuras escenas sexuales, lenguaje vulgar.

 **Aclaraciones:** El tiempo se encuentra ubicado antes del juego de matanza, lo que pienso que hubiese pasado entre estos dos personajes si se hubiesen conocido anteriormente.

* * *

 **I**

 _Y todo empieza con un beso_

* * *

—Kokichi, ¿recuerdas como nos conocimos? —le preguntó su _mejor amiga_ alias _la mujer de la que estaba enamorado_ Iruma Miu.

—Apenas estaba empezando el invierno, nevó ese día —le respondió automáticamente, desde que se hicieron amigos, no duró mucho tiempo en que la chica empezase a venir a su casa, siempre que su madre no estuviera y su abuela durmiera, puesto que no le permitían traer visitas a la casa; no era mucho problema puesto que la primera vivía viajando por el trabajo y la segunda sólo se la pasaba en su habitación, ya habían pasado tres meses desde que se conocieron.

—Yo estaba apurada, choqué contigo y caímos, me di un fuerte golpe en el culo —a Kokichi le había costado adaptarse al mal hablar de su amiga, pero poco a poco le había tomado cariño, era parte de ella después de todo.

—Pues a mi también me dolió.

—Me estabas viendo las piernas como un pervertido, seguro hasta viste de qué color cargaba mi ropa interior —acusó la rubia, riendo al ver como él se sonrojaba de sobremanera, Kokichi solía avergonzarse con demasiada facilidad.

—Era lo único que estaba en frente mío al abrir los ojos, no sé como quieres que no haya visto algo… —respondió inocente mientras desviaba su mirada a otro lado.

—Oye tengo una duda que me ha estado rondado por la cabeza desde hace tiempo —comentó la rubia, a lo que Kokichi se giró de nuevo para verla sólo para escuchar lo que tenía que decir— ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?

—No… ¿Por qué? —preguntó, más que todo por los nervios, además le daba vergüenza señalar que era un joven de 16 años que nunca había tenido novia y seguramente, Miu, por como era, habría tenido más experiencia que él.

—Porque yo tampoco, ¿quieres intentarlo? —El chico de hebras negras se sobresaltó por aquélla pregunta, nunca esperó que le propusiera tal cosa, además, tampoco esperó que Iruma fuese otra inexperta como él.

—¿Por qué… deberíamos? —fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios.

—¿Por qué no? Somos amigos, eres el único amigo que tengo en verdad, hasta donde entiendo yo también, y esto puede quedar entre nosotros, sólo quiero… saber que se siente, ¿tú no? —el chico tragó saliva nervioso al ver la mirada la cual se atrevía a pensar era _inocente_. Él afirmó lentamente con su cabeza, no podía negar que siempre, desde que la veía a lo lejos, que quería besarla, y si la oportunidad se había presentado, él no la desaprovecharía.

Miu se acercó a él, a quien el corazón le empezó a palpitar con fuerza, no veía la hora de que toda la distancia se acababa, todo era lento, insoportable y a la vez tan deseable. Cuando sintió sus labios, la cosa no había terminado allí como pensó, la rubia empezó a mover sus labios lentamente, Kokichi intentó seguirle el ritmo inexperto, no sabía que carajos estaba haciendo ni como lo hacía, pero le gustaba. Ella empezó a introducir su lengua la cual no duró mucho cuando se encontró con la suya para empezar a acariciarse mutuamente, el aire acondicionado estaba encendido, pero parecía no funcionar por el calor que sentía Kokichi en ese momento, ambos, realmente, pero no era algo que considerarían como malo, quizá el cosquilleo en el estómago y lo que les costaba seguir con aquel ritmo. Cuando Miu se separó se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, sin saber que decir, no tardó mucho cuando ambos ya tenían la cara roja y desviaban sus miradas.

—Estuvo bien —manifestó Miu intentando volver a mirarlo pero resultando infructuoso.

—Sí, lo estuvo —afirmó el chico. No mentía, realmente le había gustado, y no podía negar que quería más del mismo, pero sabía que eso sólo había sido una prueba, algo que no pasaría a más de un primer beso; aquello lo había hecho sonreír, su primer beso al menos había sido con alguien que le gustaba, intentaría no pensar en cosas negativas, por lo menos unos días.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Hey, cuanto tiempo, en realidad hasta a mí me sorprende publicar algo nuevo, pero... me animaron a poder al menos escribir esto que quería desde hace mucho, las palabras salieron y aproveché, en realidad pensaba escribir sobre como se conocieron, pero no sé, simplemente quería llegar a esta parte ya, hay tantas cosas que pasarán aquí antes de llegar al juego de matanza, como digo, no es que piense que ellos o cualquiera de los otros se hayan conocido antes, pero sí que hubiese sido interesante, por eso lo escribo. Espero les haya gustado mi intento de escribir pregame jaja, nos leemos luego :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Danganronpa no me pertenece, sólo la trama de esta historia

 **Advertencias:** Posible Ooc (fuera de personaje), narración de dudosa calidad, futuras escenas sexuales, lenguaje vulgar.

 **Aclaraciones:** El tiempo se encuentra ubicado antes del juego de matanza, lo que pienso que hubiese pasado entre estos dos personajes si se hubiesen conocido anteriormente.

* * *

 **II**

 _No se necesita de títulos_

* * *

Desde el día en que se besaron, todo fue diferente para Kokichi, más bien, para ambos. A veces, sin haberlo planeado, terminaban besándose cuando se encontraban solos, y cada vez los besos era más intensos y duraderos; en una ocasión, el más bajo bajó y terminó besando su cuello, provocando que la rubia lanzara un gemido que lo hizo sentir tan bien y a la vez aterrado por la nueva experiencia.

Y era entonces cuando pensaba, ¿qué eran ellos?

Era algo que no Ouma seguía sin tener claro, pero sabía que unos simples amigos no eran de los que iban y se besaban a cada momento que estaban solos, por su parte, él sabía lo que sentía por la rubia, ¿pero ella sentiría lo mismo? Al más bajo le daba miedo hacerle semejante pregunta, era un cobarde después de todo, y el simple hecho de pensar que la perdería por su estupidez le daban ganas de quitarse la vida. Porque no deseaba terminar aquello que tenían, pero no saberlo lo absorbía y no lo dejaba dormir por las noches.

Por eso decidió hacerle frente.

—Miu-chan... detente —apenas puro decirle a la chica que estaba besándole por la oreja, que lo hizo darse cuenta de que era muy sensible en esa parte.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? —le preguntó con aquélla sonrisa, luciendo como un ángel enmascarado.

—No es eso... es sólo que... no podemos continuar —dijo nervioso, tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó ya con un tono de voz más serio.

—¿Qué somos? —por fin logró preguntar—. Quiero decir, no me disgusta... me encanta —admitió con vergüenza—. Pero necesito saberlo...

—Pensé que ya estaba claro, ¿realmente tengo que decírtelo? —le preguntó sin dejar a un lado su seriedad lo cual causó más temor en Ouma— ¿Necesitamos un título para definir lo que somos? ¿Tengo que decirte lo que siento? ¿No es suficiente con lo que hago?

Con cada pregunta Kokichi se sentía más idiota. Ya estaba claro que Miu le correspondía, y hacía las cosas a su manera, no podía decir que se lo esperaba pero de cierta forma tenía razón, con cada beso y caricia ella demostraba lo mucho que le quería, incluso si nunca se lo había dicho directamente, quizá un día, cuando se sintieran preparados lo dirían, eran ellos después de todo, y hacían las cosas de manera distinta.

—No, está bien —le dijo mirándola nuevamente con una sonrisa que la contagio al instante.

Miu se sentó a su lado, tomó su mano y por primera vez entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, las mejillas de Kokichi se enrojecieron, aunque pudo notar que la chica también estaba algo ruborizada.

Estaba bien de esa manera.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Últimamente siento que no escribo tan bien como antes, y eso hace que me desanime xD pero bueno no puedo simplemente abandonar algo que me gusta hacer tanto, intentaré dar lo mejor de mí para seguir con mis historias, además de que tengo muchas más ideas y me enoja no poder escribirlas todas jaja en fin espero esto les haya gustado!


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencias:** Posible Ooc (fuera de personaje), narración de dudosa calidad, lenguaje vulgar, problemas familiares, violencia familiar, problemas alcohólicos, psicológicos, entre otros.

 **Aclaraciones:** »pensamientos«, _"mensajes de texto"_

* * *

 **III**

 _Iruma Miu_

* * *

Se encontraba en su habitación, intentando hacer su tarea, mientras escuchaba los fuertes gritos que provenían de la cocina. Iruma Miu vivía en un apartamento, pequeño y ubicado en un barrio no tan seguro. Podías escuchar las discusiones del vecino de al lado, así como su fuerte música. Le molestaba ese lugar, no se sentía en casa; mucho menos cuando tenía dos padres quienes vivían peleándose por lo de siempre, _ella._

»Si tan sólo no hubiese nacido, serían felices…« Pensó Iruma.

Su madre había salido embarazada a los 17 años de su padre, quien tenía para ese momento 21. Ambos jóvenes, quienes tuvieron que renunciar a sus jóvenes sueños, casarse obligatoriamente y tenerla a ella.

»Sólo soy un estorbo…« de repente, Miu dejó de escribir y recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa.

Sus padres no habían estudiado en la universidad, el único que aportaba dinero era su padre y no era suficiente para mantenerlos cómodos, sólo con mirar el lugar donde vivían era suficiente. El edificio estaba lleno de grafitis y todo a su alrededor era basura y personas peligrosas.

Iruma no se sorprendería si un día su madre toma sus maletas y se escapa con cualquier hombre millonario que se encontrase, después de todo, a veces traía uno que otro amante nuevo al departamento mientras su padre trabajaba. Tampoco pensaba que su padre fuese un santo, seguramente también la engañaba.

Lo único que los mantenía en ese horrible lugar, era ella. No eran después de todo tan "malos", sino la hubiesen dejado por su cuenta hace mucho tiempo.

»Aun así no tienen por qué fingir quererme o preocuparse por mí.«

Le enojaban las mentiras, ella sabía que era un estorbo, un ser que no fue planeado en ese mundo y que ellos estaban mejor sin ella.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse fuertemente, su padre se había ido enojado, posiblemente regresaría mañana o en la madrugada borracho. Lo único bueno de ello es que como borracho, se dormía rápido.

Miu pensó que era un buen momento para salir, aunque pronto se arrepintió cuando vio a su madre fumando en la cocina.

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes hambre? Ve a ver si controlar ese estómago tuyo, sabes que tu inútil padre no puede ni mantener la nevera llena con esa miseria de sueldo que gana —su madre era una mujer hermosa, Iruma definitivamente había heredado todos sus dotes de ella, su madre quería ser actriz cuando joven, pero su embarazo había destruido esos planes. Ahora sólo era una mujer amargada, y el cigarro sólo la envejecía cada vez más a pesar de ni siquiera llegar a los 40.

—Sólo vine por un poco de agua —respondió, mientras tomaba un vaso y tomaba agua del grifo. Su madre mientras tanto, encendía la televisión mientras seguía fumando y empezó a ver una película.

—Ahí estaría yo de no ser por ti —le dijo, pero aquello ya no hería a Iruma, hace mucho tiempo dejó de sentirte triste por no ser querida.

—Está bien, cuando sea mayor de edad no te daré más problemas —le respondió, y no tuvo que esperar una respuesta, sabía que no la recibiría, por lo que Miu se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación.

»El único que me quiere es Kokichi, sólo él...«

Su novio, aquel chico con el que accidentalmente chocó en pleno invierno era el único que la hacía sentir especial, amada. A pesar de todo lo malo que le pasaba, él estaba allí y eso era suficiente.

Ya en su habitación, tomó su teléfono celular, el cual se había ganado en una rifa, ya casi llegaba hora de que diera su programa favorito, "Danganronpa", la temporada número 51. Aquel programa en el que adolescentes eran capturados y obligados a matarse entre sí. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensó adicionar para entrar al casting de Danganronpa, posiblemente así al menos tendría una muerte divertida y rápida. O quizá saliese viva y con mucho dinero, eso haría que sus padres la quisieran más. Pero ahora que había conocido a Kokichi, aquel pensamiento se fue de su mente y sólo lo veía por entretenimiento, a su novio también le gustaba el programa y solían apostar por quien sería el siguiente o quien era el culpable.

Sonrió al ver que quien había muerto era justo por quien apostó, Kokichi se molestaría, bueno, no, su novio no solía molestarse, él nunca tenía problemas con nada.

" _¡No es justo!"_

Kokichi le había escrito un mensaje de texto, era tan tierno.

" _Me debes una soda y un beso."_

Fue lo que le respondió.

Sí, todo estaba bien mientras estaba con Kokichi.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Como ven, un poco de la vida familiar de Miu, no es muy bonita que digamos, no la imaginaba de otra forma, tampoco olvidé para nada lo del programa de Danganronpa, y será importante en el futuro, espero les haya gustado, hasta luego!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este videojuego no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de esta historia.

 **Advertencias:** posible ooc (Fuera de personaje), pregame (antes del juego de matanza), lenguaje vulgar, violencia familiar, entre otros.

* * *

 **IV**

 _Ouma Kokichi_

* * *

La cena estaba servida, Kokichi se encontraba nervioso por la persona que se encontraba acompañándolo en esa ocasión. Su madre había llegado esa tarde de su viaje de negocios, en realidad no la había extrañado, los días en los que ella estaba lejos eran tranquilos y dejaban que Kokichi sintiera el aire en sus pulmones. Con ella allí, todo tenía que ser perfecto. Su abuela estaba muy enferma como para acompañarlos, solía comer en su habitación y no salir hasta sus ejercicios matutinos como tomar sol en la mañana, de eso se encargaban los sirvientes, el menor no era de mucha ayuda, cuando su madre estaba allí casi que le prohibía ver a su abuela, que era la única razón por la que sentía querer estar en casa y no salir huyendo. Pero cuando su madre no estaba, los tiempos que pasaba con su abuela eran los mejores, sí, estaba enferma, pero eso no le quitaba su sentido del humor.

No podía creer que alguien como ella haya dado a luz a un ser tan hambriento de poder como su madre. A Kokichi no le llamaba mucho la atención lo que su madre hacía, era una famosa política y ya estaba, sus compañeros de clases y profesores lo sabían y solían temer que aquella señora arremetiera en su contra por hacerle cualquier pequeñez a su hijo. En realidad, no estaban tan equivocados, su madre era capaz de mandar a cerrar la escuela de ser necesario, pero no por él, su hijo, sino por su propio orgullo.

Su madre sólo quería que fuese perfecto, sacara buenas notas, tener altos honores en cualquier especialidad. A su madre le obstina que Kokichi no creciera para meterlo en el equipo de basketball, en realidad no era muy bueno con los deportes. Pero hacía todo lo posible por mantener a su madre satisfecha con sus notas, clases de piano, violín, entre otras actividades que ya perdió la cuenta. Kokichi sabe que su madre no lo quiere, la había oído hablar una vez con su abuela que él había sido sólo un error que cometió con un desgraciado hombre que la abandonó y que no volvería a pasar, su abuela por mucho tiempo la mantuvo un poco calmada con respecto a como lo trataba, pero cuando cayó enferma, ya no había quien la controlase.

Kokichi a veces era víctima de violencia física cuando su madre no veía resultados satisfactorios, a veces lo encerraba en un closet oscuro y frío, dónde sentía que moriría, por eso, por evitar aquellos horribles castigos, hacía lo posible por ser perfecto.

La cena fue silenciosa, lo único de lo que hablaron fue acerca de sus notas escolares, a su madre le pareció bien como iba y por esa noche, todo estuvo bien.

. . .

—Hey, Kokichi, ¿puedo ir a tu casa hoy? —preguntó Miu mientras caminaban por las calles después de la escuela, como era su costumbre.

—No... llegó mi madre de su viaje —respondió muy triste, con su mirada hacia abajo.

—Que mala suerte, ¿cuando se va esa mujer? —la rubia como siempre, no tenía tacto al hablar.

—Este domingo sale su vuelo en la noche.

Miu le había contado que tampoco se sentía muy querida por sus padres, de alguna forma lo hacía sentir más conectado con ella, aunque él haya ha tenido a su abuela todos esos años, la rubia nunca tuvo a nadie más que a ella misma. Quería estar allí para protegerla, sabía que no era fuerte, pero al menos las influencias de su madre, y su dinero podrían servir de algo más para su beneficio.

El más bajo tomó la mano de su contraria, quien sonrió como respuesta. Cada día estaban más acostumbrados a estar juntos. Siguieron su camino, sin notar que alguien los veía desde lejos.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Volví! Con un poco de la vida de Kokichi ahora xD, ya que estamos hablando del pregame, siento que sus vidas nunca fueron una maravilla y por eso los llevó a querer unirse al juego de matanza u3u he ahí por que estoy creando esto tan dramático (? en fin, espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Danganronpa no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de esta historia.

 **Advertencias:** mucho headcanon (canon sólo dentro de mi cabeza), Ooc (Fuera de personaje), historia alterna, lenguaje vulgar, violencia, entre otros.

* * *

 **V**

 _Llegada_

* * *

A lo lejos se encontraban dos jóvenes estudiantes, cuyos uniformes eran de distintas escuelas. Ambos iban caminando y riendo como los dos propios adolescentes enamorados, tomados de las manos; mientras era observada por una pequeña pelirroja enojada por la escena.

La chica no se trataba de nadie más que Himiko Yumeno, la amiga de la infancia de Kokichi y su ex vecina. Que por razones familiares, tuvo que mudarse al otro lado de la ciudad. Hasta donde supo, ella había sido la única amiga de Kokichi en toda su infancia, y ahora que la veía con esa chica rubia con la que ahora estaba, la cual desconocía por completo, le enojaba.

Pues Himiko había estado enamorada de Kokichi desde ése momento en que se conocieron en el parque de la zona en que vivían. Habían tenido muchos años sin verse y ella aún tenía esos sentimientos hacia él, los cuales un día estaba segura que confesaría. Pero ahora que lo veía tan feliz con otra chica, dudaba.

Sentía tantos celos en ese momento, y sólo quería destruir aquello que había ahí.

Himiko admitía que había sido cobarde para venir a verlo, mucho menos pudo enviarle correos para saber de su existencia, ella sólo mantuvo una distancia que no le permitió seguir en contacto con él. Y ahora la rabia de sus temores se apoderaba de ella, se mordió el labio y apretó los puños, a veces Himiko tenía una oscuridad la cual no entendía y necesitaba liberar.

. . .

Ouma caminaba de regreso a casa, después de pasar toda la tarde con Iruma, muy contento y satisfecho. Había tenido como una semana sin verla debido a que su madre le prohíbe irse caminando, debe irse en limosina y regresarse en la misma. Pues _su amado hijo_ jamás podía ser visto caminando en las horrendas calles de Japón. Kokichi sólo podía ser libre cuando ella no estaba cerca, sobornaba a los choferes para que lo dejaran irse solo; después de todo, le gustaba caminar, aunque solía cansarse con facilidad, era una manera de no sentirse controlado por su madre.

Al llegar a la entrada de su hogar, se detuvo al observar a una persona muy conocida y que tenía muchos años sin ver, no había cambiado nada, tampoco creció demasiado desde la última vez que la vio (no era como si él no hubiese crecido mucho). Aquella amiga de la infancia no era nadie más que su ex vecina, Himiko Yumeno.

—¡Yu-Yumeno-chan! —exclamó sorprendido, pues debido a misteriosas razones, la familia Yumeno se mudó al otro lado de la ciudad, eran apenas unos niños cuando eso, pero aún recordaba que Himiko era la única niña con la que jugaba en ésa época, podía decirse que era la única amiga que había hecho en la infancia, los demás que conoció en todos esos años, sólo habían sido tontos interesados.

—No pareces contento de verme —manifestó ella mostrándose un poco insatisfecha por su reacción.

—¡Claro que lo estoy! —respondió—. Ha pasado tanto tiempo… no pensé que te volvería a ver.

—¿Me invitas a pesar? —preguntó con cortesía. Ouma afirmó, dejándola pasar. Ambos dejaron sus zapatos en la entrada, para así dirigirse hacia el comedor, Kokichi sirvió un rico té del cual Himiko empezó a beber—. ¿Cómo sigue la abuela?

—Ya sabes, hay días en que está bien, otras en que no sale de su habitación… —respondió el chico en voz baja con una pequeña sonrisa intentando alentarse él mismo de que su abuela un día mejorará.

»Himiko ha cambiado« pensó Ouma mientras observaba a la chica, que ahora no portaba tantos rasgos alegres como en su niñez.

—Y entonces, ¿tienes novia? —su siguiente pregunta lo había sorprendido, pues era la primera vez que le hacían ese tipo de preguntas y que él claramente podía responder con un "sí".

—Se llama Iruma Miu —dijo con una sonrisa y un reconocible sonrojo— ¿Y tú tienes…?

En ese momento, tocaron la puerta.


End file.
